My Rival
by Berry Kyu
Summary: Ayah Baekhyun menikah kembali dengan Ibu dari lawan bersaingnya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Apa saja tingkah aneh dari Baekhyun dan Luhan, si musuh bebuyutannya, untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol? Bagaimana juga dengan Sehun, sahabat Chanyeol, yang mencintai Luhan? /ChanBaek/HunHan/Shounen-ai/ABSURD
1. Prologue

**^^My Rival^^**

**Prologue : Welcome to new family**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek**

**Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Ayah Baekhyun menikah kembali dengan Ibu dari musuh bebuyutannya dalam merebut hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Apa saja tingkah aneh dari Baekhyun dan musuh bebuyutannya itu?**

**Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, EYD meragukan, Bahasa menyesuaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Ini adalah kesialan terbesar"_

**#At The Family's Room**

**03.30 PM**

"Aku tidak mau ibu baru, Ayah!" Ucap seorang namja cantik tanpa sadar membentak namja paruh baya itu. Namja paruh baya itu berjengit kaget, tatkala melihat reaksi anaknya yang terlihat berlebihan menurutnya itu.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" Tegur namja paruh baya itu dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berteriak? Ayah dengan santainya berkata ingin menikah kembali" Omelnya masih dengan ekspresi yang cukup berlebihan.

"Apa salahnya ayah menikah kembali?" Tanya sang ayah tanpa bersalah sedikitpun. Namja cantik yang masih lengkap berseragam sekolah itu mendengus kesal. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, membuat kerutan di dahi sang ayah muncul.

"Kau mau kemana, Baekkie?"

"Ke neraka!" Sahutnya tidak sopan. Sang ayah hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan anak semata wayangnya itu.

**^^BerryKyu^^**

Namja cantik dengan nametag 'Byun Baek Hyun' di seragam sekolahnya itu melempar tas punggungnya ke sembarang arah, menimbulkan suara gaduh.

BRUGH

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang berukuran king size itu dengan kasar.

"Argh! Pak tua itu tidak ingat dengan umur!"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Jika ayahnya akan menikah, berarti dia akan mendapatkan ibu tiri dan saudara tiri?

"ANDWAE!" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya. Di kepalanya telah berputar-putar hal buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Itu berarti nantinya dia akan berperan seperti 'Cinderella'? Tidak! Dia tidak mau menjadi 'Cinderella'-nya.

"Aku yang harus membuat mereka yang menjadi 'Cinderella'-nya"

Sebuah seringaian terpatri jelas di bibir Baekhyun. Sepertinya ceritanya akan seru jika ia yang menjadi peran jahatnya.

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**#At The School's**

**06.15 AM**

Dengan langkah malas Baekhyun menelusuri panjangnya koridor sekolah. Wajahnya seperti berkata 'Menggangguku? Kubunuh kau!'. Kejam memang.

Salahkan ayahnya yang kembali mengungkit perihal 'Ibu tiri' lagi padanya, bahkan nanti malam ayahnya akan mengenalkannya pada ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya. Suasana hatinya sungguh sangat buruk.

Ia memasuki kelasnya, masih dengan wajah yang murung. Beberapa siswa dan siswi berbisik melihat keanehan Byun Baekhyun hari ini. Mengapa? Pasalnya, setiap Baekhyun akan masuk ke kelas, yang Baekhyun incar bukan banku-nya dahulu, melainkan sosok tampan nan tinggi yang berada di belakang meja Baekhyun.

"Hey! Byun! Kau kenapa?" Seorang namja manis dengan mata bulatnya mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun tidak meresponnya, malah ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak mengganggu Park Chanyeol?" Tanyanya. Namja manis bernametag 'Do Kyungsoo' itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Yah, karena dia memang duduk sebangku dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mood" Sahut Baekhyun lemah. Kyungsoo mengerinyit bingung dengan perubahan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat turun drastis.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak menyerah. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, sesuatu terjadi. Dan yang terjadi itu adalah ayahku yang lupa umur akan menikah lagi" Jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Kyungsoo saja sampai berjengit ke belakang.

"Mungkin ayahmu ingin 'merasakannya' lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo sok polos. Baekhyun menatap datar namja manis bermata bulat itu.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau tidak mengotori otak Kyungsoo lagi dengan otak mesum-mu?!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi, Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin berteriak.

Orang yang diteriakan hanya berdiri dengan wajah linglungnya. Jongin beralih memandang sang kekasih, Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggidikan bahunya tidak tahu.

Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang di tendang keras oleh seorang namja yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Baekhyun itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya horror.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan bunyi gaduh yang mendiamkan seisi kelas itu. Tanpa ia melihatnya, ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang hampir saja menghancurkan pintu kelas.

BRUGH

Namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan itu pun menghempaskan tasnya ke meja dengan kasar. Lalu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun dan melupakan namja tampan yang tengah menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya namja tampan itu entah pada siapa. Biasanya, kedua namja cantik itu selalu menempel padanya. Dan sekarang mereka tampak tidak memperdulikannya. Serempak sekali mereka.

Seluruh kelas saling bertukar pandangan melihat dua primadona kelas mereka yang tampaknya sedang gundah gulana. Ada apa sebenarnya? Entahlah, tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Sehun, teman sebangkunya yang bingung dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang susah sekali di tebak.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan mereka berdua. Biasanya mereka berdua mengangguku" Jawab Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Hampa, eoh?!" Goda Sehun. Chanyeol menyikut pinggang Sehun, membuat namja tampan berkulit putih susu itu mengaduh sakit.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" Tandas Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Namun, Chanyeol akui kalau ia memang sedikit merasa hampa karena diacuhkan oleh kedua fansnya, apalagi saat namja cantik maniak eyeliner itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

'Ada apa denganku?'

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**#At The Baekhyun Father's Room**

**07.15 PM**

"Ayah! Berhenti menyemprotkan wewangian itu! Hidungku terasa gatal!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal seraya menutup hidungnya yang kapan saja bisa bersin.

Namja paruh baya itu mematut dirinya di cermin besar. Ia meletakkan kembali wewangian itu ke atas meja riasnya.

"Bagaimana penampilan ayahmu ini, Baekkie?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu meminta pendapat.

"Aku tidak tahu" Balas Baekhyun. Tangannya mengibas kesana kemari, menghilangkan wewangian yang menurutnya terlalu norak itu.

"Yasudahlah. Ayo kita pergi! Ibu dan saudaramu sudah menunggu di restoran" Tuan Byun langsung saja menarik tangan anak semata wayangnya itu. Baekhyun hanya pasrah.

.

"Dimana mereka?"

Tuan Byun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Matanya menyipit saat menemukan sepasang ibu dan anak sedang duduk di pojokan restoran, atau lebih tepatnya berada di tepi jendela besar restoran tersebut.

"Itu dia!"

Baekhyun kembali pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Ayahnya. Ia rasa, nanti malam, ia akan mengadu sakit karena pergelangan tangannya memar. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Nyonya Xi" Panggil Tuan Byun berhati-hati. Merasa namanya di panggil, yeoja itu melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Anak remajanya refleks mengikuti pandangan ibunya.

Mata Baekhyun dan anak yeoja itu membola. Mulut mereka ternganga tak percaya.

"LUHAN/BAEKHYUN"

**TBC or DISCOUNTINUE?**

**Hai! Kembali lagi dengan Berry Kyu disini #LambaiLambai… Kali ini Berry tidak membawa pair andalan Berry (WonKyu)… Berry mencoba untuk membuat refrensi(?) baru. Yah, Berry memang lagi suka sama nih couple (ChanBaek) entah mengapa Berry keinget dengan WonKyu kalau baca FF ChanBaek.**

**Jadi, Berry mencoba membuat FF ChanBaek. Berry gak tahu ini menarik atau gak buat para reader. Harap reviewnya yah. **

**Yang gak suka sama couple ini (ChanBaek) gak usah baca aja ya. **

**Di lanjutin atau di discountinue aja?**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU AND CHANBAEK**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**^^My Rival^^**

**Chapter 1 : Chanyeol, You're Mine!**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek**

**Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Ayah Baekhyun menikah kembali dengan Ibu dari musuh bebuyutannya dalam merebut hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Apa saja tingkah aneh dari Baekhyun dan musuh bebuyutannya itu untuk mendapatkan seorang Park Chanyeol?**

**Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, EYD meragukan, Bahasa menyesuaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**Preview **

"Dimana mereka?"

Tuan Byun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Matanya menyipit saat menemukan sepasang ibu dan anak sedang duduk di pojokan restoran, atau lebih tepatnya berada di tepi jendela besar restoran tersebut.

"Itu dia!"

Baekhyun kembali pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Ayahnya. Ia rasa, nanti malam, ia akan mengadu sakit karena pergelangan tangannya memar. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Nyonya Xi" Panggil Tuan Byun berhati-hati. Merasa namanya di panggil, yeoja itu melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Anak remajanya refleks mengikuti pandangan ibunya.

Mata Baekhyun dan anak yeoja itu membola. Mulut mereka ternganga tak percaya.

"LUHAN/BAEKHYUN"

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Kita bersaing secara sehat…"_

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Tuan Byun yang tiba-tiba saja di lingkupi rasa penasaran dan bingung.

"Ah, mereka bukannya satu sekolah? Bukan begitu, Luhannie?" Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dirinya masih belum percaya dengan siapa ia akan bersaudara. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

"Ehem! Silahkan duduk," Nyonya Xi mempersilahkan anak dan ayah itu duduk di hadapannya dan luhan.

Tuan Byun menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut pun kembali lagi kea lam kesadarannya dan mengikuti sang ayah untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Ibunya.

"Ibu kira, kau dan Baekhyun tidak saling mengenal walaupun satu sekolah. Ternyata… ibu salah haha" Ibu luhan tertawa renyah di ikuti dengan tawaan Tuan Byun. Luhan dan Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Ohya. Kita langsung saja ke intinya saja" Kedua namja cantik itu langsung mendongakan wajah tertunduk mereka. Seluruh tatapan terpusat pada Tuan Byun.

"Ne. Kami akan menikah minggu depan" Kali ini Nyonya Xi yang membuka suaranya. Tangannya merayap mencari tangan Tuan Byun, Tuan Byun menggenggam erat jemari Nyonya Xi.

"APA?!" Pekik namja cantik itu serempak, membuat seluruh pelanggan restoran menatap mereka aneh.

"Minggu depan? Bukannya itu terlalu cepat?" Sewot Baekhyun tergagap. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Menurut kami tidak. Kami sebenarnya sudah menjalin hubungan 3 tahun"

"UHUK!" Entah mengapa hari ini Luhan dan Baekhyun begitu serempak. Bahkan, tersedak juga serempak.

"Kalian tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Nyonya Xi terlihat sedih. Baekhyun merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah sedih Nyonya Xi.

"B-bukan seperti itu, Nyonya. Tapi, berita ini cukup membuat aku dan Luhan terkejut dan masih susah menerima kenyataan" Oke, jawaban dari Baekhyun sangat men-dramatis.

Wajah kedua paruh baya itu semakin murung. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, seolah-olah berbicara.

'Bagaimana ini' Luhan menatap Baekhyun, terpancar rasa bersalah di mata bening itu.

'Apanya yang bagaimana?'

'Apa kita harus menyetujuinya?'

'Aku pikir iya. Demi orang tua kita'

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling mengangguk. Mereka menghela nafas, lalu mencoba berbicara dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menerima pernikahan kalian" Wajah kedua paruh baya itu langsung berbinar senang.

"Ah. Gomawo, Luhannie"

"Gomawo, Baekhyunnie"

.

Mereka sedang menikmati makanan yang sudah tersaji rapih di depan mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat sangat lahap memakan makanan yang sudah mereka pilih. Kedua paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami istri itu saling berpandangan, lalu saling melempar senyuman.

Baekhyun menyadarkan tubuhnya setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Matanya yang jelalatan menoleh ke sana dan kemari, mencari hal yang menarik. Perhatiannya pun terfokus pada dua namja tampan dan tinggi yang berjalan masuk ke toilet restoran

"Maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar" Pamit Baekhyun. Ia segera berlari kearah toilet, karena sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi. Luhan menatapnya bingung dan penasaran.

'Pasti matanya 'bintitan' lagi'

"Aku juga pamit ke toilet sebentar" Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah dahulu pergi. Meninggalkan orang tua mereka yang hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka yang sudah 'berdekatan'.

Kita kembali ke Baekhyun. Ia tengah mengintip suasana toilet dari pintu, sampai matanya bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang tingginya semampai itu bersama seorang namja taman berkulit putih susu.

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan namja tampan itu. Orang yang di peluk mengerejapkan matanya, seperti orang linglung.

Luhan yang sedari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun pun terkejut, karena Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengambil start.

"Yeollie~" Panggilnya manja. Ia menubruk sisi lain Chanyeol, mendorong namja tampan berkulit putih susu itu. Sehun, namja tampan berkulit putih susu itu hanya tersenyum kecut saat melihat Luhan yang memeluk Chanyeol seperti seorang yeoja.

'Baru tadi pagi mereka tidak mengangguku' Batin Chanyeol bingung. Mulutnya terbuka, masih mencerna kejadian tiba-tiba ini.

"Yak! kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Omel Baekhyun melempar wajah garangnya kepada orang di hadapannya. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

DEG

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada jantungnya. Oh, siapapun, tolong, sebentar lagi jantung Chanyeol akan melompat keluar.

"Kau selalu mengambil start!" Balas Luhan tidak mau kalah. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Bukannya kau yang sering mengambil start duluan?!" Tuduh Baekhyun. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jelas-jelas saja kau yang sering mengambil start. Bahkan ciuman pertama Chanyeol kau juga yang mencurinya"

Pipi keempat namja itu memerah. Hey! Jangan melupakan Sehun yang terlupakan.

"Kau masih mengungkit itu? Aku tidak sengaja, bodoh!" Ucap Baekhyun menyelipkan kata yang tidak mengenakan.

"Yak! kemari kau!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar dan kuat, membuat pelukannya terlepas. Luhan menjambak rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tidak terima juga membalasnya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang mencoba menghentikan tindakan Baekhyun. Matanya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menghentikan Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, lalu melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Luhan. Kedua namja tampan itu menahan namja cantik yang masing-masing mereka peluk agar tidak lagi bertengkar seperti yeoja.

"Yak! Kau! Jelek! Pendek! Bodoh!" Baekhyun mengatai Luhan, Luhan tidak terima dan akan kembali menyerang namja cantik itu. Namun, Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada perut Luhan.

Tunggu…

Mereka terdiam sejenak, mencerna posisi mereka saat ini. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang juga.

1 DETIK

2 DETIK

3 DETIK

"KYAAA! OH SEHUN JELEK! MENGAPA KAU MEMELUKKU!" Teriak Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun padanya. Sehun hanya diam mendengar sumpah serapah yang di semprotkan padanya.

Saat tangan Chanyeol akan terlepas, Baekhyun menahannya, malah semakin membuat Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

Sepertinya, Luhan masih terlalu sibuk dengan Sehun. Dan tidak menyadari, bahwa diam-diam Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol keluar dari toilet dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

"Dan kau Baek…" Omelan Luhan terputus, karena orang yang ia akan semprot tidak ada berada di sana. Entah hanya perasaanya saja atau apa, tiba-tiba saja suasana disana beruba menjadi canggung, apalagi di dalam toilet itu hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun. Sehun menatap mata bening Luhan, namja cantik itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasa salah tingkah ketika iris mata Sehun bertemu dengan iris matanya. Sungguh mendebarkan, eh?

Di luar sana, Baekhyun tampak menguping dari luar, ia masih mempertahankan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, namun tanpa ia menyadari, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Baekkie?" Suara seseorang yang terdengar sangat familiar mengintrupsinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan ayah beserta calon ibu barunya. Dengan segera, ia melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Itu pun terpaksa.

"Kau Park Chanyeol, 'kan?" Tanya Tuan Byun seperti pencuri yang menodongkan senjatanya. Chanyeol hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Tuan Byun tersenyum manis, Chanyeol yang tadinya mengira bahwa ayah Baekhyun akan sangat marah besar padanya. Ternyata tidak.

"Mana Luhan, Baekkie?" Tanya Nyonya Xi yang tampaknya khawatir dengan anak kandungnya itu.

"Dia ada di dalam, Nyonya"

"Aish! Jangan memanggilku 'Nyonya', panggil saja 'Ibu'" Kata Nyonya Xi seraya mengacak surai cokelat Baekhyun yang sudah berantakan sejak perkelahiannya bersama Luhan.

"Baik, Ibu" Baekhyun mencoba mempraktekannya. Namun, telinganya tampak masih sangat asing dengan panggilan itu.

"Bisakah kau memanggil Luhan, Baekkie?" Tanya Nyonya Xi meminta pertolongan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sejenak. Kemudian, membuka pintu toilet. Mata sipitnya membola terkejut, mulutnya terngaga tak percaya.

"ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol, Tuan Byun, dan Nyonya Xi yang berada di luar segera masuk ke dalam toilet. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menggemparkan.

**TBC**

**Hayoloh, mikir apa yang terakhir? Maaf kalau sangat sangat sangat pendek yah? Hehehe aku berusaha untuk update tiap hari yah gak tiap hari juga sih, tapi yah aku usahain deh ya… **

**Maaf kalau typosnya banyak banget dan bertebaran di mana-mana. Maaf juga kalau alur dan ceritanya jelek. **

**Seperti selingan pair selain Chanbaek itu HunHan lha ya? Hm… **

**Ini udah update asap banget lho… ngebut nih ngetiknya sampai-sampai di buat pusing sendiri. Hahaha **

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU AND CHANBAEK**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**^^My Rival^^**

**Chapter 2 : What happen with you?**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek **

**Other Pair : HunHan, dan Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Ayah Baekhyun menikah kembali dengan Ibu dari musuh bebuyutannya dalam merebut hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Apa saja tingkah aneh dari Baekhyun dan musuh bebuyutannya itu untuk mendapatkan seorang Park Chanyeol?**

**Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, EYD meragukan, Bahasa menyesuaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**Preview **

"Bisakah kau memanggil Luhan, Baekkie?" Tanya Nyonya Xi meminta pertolongan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sejenak. Kemudian, membuka pintu toilet. Mata sipitnya membola terkejut, mulutnya terngaga tak percaya.

"ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol, Tuan Byun, dan Nyonya Xi yang berada di luar segera masuk ke dalam toilet. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menggemparkan.

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Menyerahlah, Luhan…"_

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola seraya berkedip beberapa kali, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol, Tuan Byun, dan Nyonya Xi? Jelas saja tidak jauh berbeda.

Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa ekspresi mereka terlihat err… berlebihan? Kita lihat dengan sudut pandang mereka.

Oh! Bagaimana mereka tidak berekpresi seperti itu. Lihatlah! Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan saling menempelkan bibir mereka, kedua mata mereka sama-sama terbelalak kaget.

"Luhan sudah besar, Yeobo" Ucap Tuan Byun seraya merangkul pundak Nyonya Xi dengan senyuman menggoda. Nyonya Xi yang tadinya terkejut pun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil saat melihat anaknya sudah bertumbuh dengan baik. Eh?

BRUGH

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga punggung namja tampan yang mempunyai tinggi semampai itu menubruk tembok.

"Ouchhh" Ringis Chanyeol yang sedikit takut melihat wajah kesakitan Sehun yang di rasanya sangat berlebihan.

Luhan memandang satu per satu wajah orang-orang yang memergokinya berciuman setelah 'kecelakaan' tadi.

Mau tahu bagaimana kejadiannya? Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan keterkejutan mereka

**FLASHBACK ON**

"KYAAA! OH SEHUN JELEK! MENGAPA KAU MEMELUKKU!" Teriakan Luhan menggema sampai keluar toilet. Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasakan buku kuduknya tengah meremang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi keributan" Sehun berdalih. Ia tidak mau terkena amukan jelmaan rusa cantiknya ini. Tunggu! Cantiknya? Cantik-NYA? NYA?! Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Tidak dengan memelukku juga, 'kan?" Mata cantik Luhan membesar seolah mengancam Sehun. Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah datar bin dinginnya.

Ekor mata Sehun memandang horror Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang keluar diam-diam dari toilet. Meninggalkannya dan Luhan yang sibuk mengomelinya seperti seorang bibi-bibi datang bulan..

'Sialan! Mau kemana mereka?' Umpat Sehun, tentunya dalam benaknya. Jika dia mengeluarkan umpatannya, bisa-bisa kepalannya akan di benapkan di dalam kloset. Itu pemikiran yang jorok sekali, Tuan Oh!

"Dan kau Baek…" Saat Luhan berbalik dan akan mengomeli namja cantik yang sedari tadi di peluk oleh Chanyeol. Namun sayang, orang yang akan di omelinya telah menghilang dari sana.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasakan suasana di dalam toilet ini sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi, Sehun masih setia menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan dingin, membuatnya salah tingkah.

'Sebenarnya aku kenapa?'

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan semakin membesarkan matanya. Ia berkacak pinggang, sangat cantik menurut Sehun. Yah, hanya menurut Sehun sendiri saja sih.

Ingin sekali Sehun menertawai sosok cantik di depannya, namun ia masih menyayangi nyawanya. Tentu saja.

"Memandangimu? Bahkah aku hanya termenung sedari tadi. Kau percaya diri sekali, sungguh" Papar Sehun masih mempertahankan ekspresi yang sama.

Semburat merah muda terlihat di kedua pipi Luhan. Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi menggemaskan itu. Dalam mimpinya tentu saja.

"Yak! Sudah lah! Aku keluar!" Baru saja Luhan akan meninggalkan toilet, namun tangan Sehun menarik lengannya. Otomatis, tubuh ringan Luhan terikut mendekat ke Sehun.

Sehun terlihat mencoba menyeimbangkan berdirinya, tetapi lantai toilet yang tergenang sedikit air sangatlah licin. Dan, ia pun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sehun mencoba bertumpu pada kedua lengan Luhan, tapi ia malah menarik tangan itu. Keduanya tidak dapat seimbang. Sampai…

CHUP

Bibir Sehun sukses mendarat di bibir Luhan.

Terdiam.

Hanya itu yang terjadi. Tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun tidak merespon apapun, masih dalam keterkejutan masing-masing.

KRIET

Pintu toilet itu berdecit, menandakan ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke dalamnya. Sehun dan Luhan masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka.

"ASTAGA"

Pekikan Baekhyun yang terdengar memekakan telinga masih belum dapat menyadarkan mereka dalam keterkejutan. Luhan dapat melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tuan Byun, dan Nyonya Xi dari ekor matanya.

Kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Sehun mendorong kasar dada Sehun. Dan berhasil membuat ciuman dadakan mereka terlepas dengan Sehun yang berakhir jatuh di lantai toilet, membuat celana bagian bokongnya basah.

Ini sungguh kesialan dan keberuntungan yang datang secara bersamaan menurutnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sekarang kalian tahu kan apa penyebab ekspresi lebai atau berlebihan kedua orang tua dan ChanBaek?

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**#At The Baekhyun's School**

**6.15 AM**

Sebuah mobil sedang berwarna silver memasuki halaman luas SM High School, sekolah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun.

Dari jok penumpang, turunlah dua namja cantik yang tak lain adalah primadona sekolah ini.

Woah, bukannya mereka hebat? Mendapatkan gelar primadona, padahal mereka adalah pria. Salahkan saja wajah mereka yang terlewat cantik membuat siswi-siswi di sana iri terlewat batas.

Baru saja mereka berdua akan memasuki pintu kebesaran SM High School itu, mereka berdua sudah mendengar bisik-bisikan yang sengaja di buat-buat dengan suara yang cukup di terima baik oleh gendang telinga mereka.

'Eoh? Kau lihat dua primadona yang seperti Tom dan Jerry berangkat sekolah bersama?

'Sungguh sangat tak di sangka'

'Ini berita menghebohkan!'

'Apakah mereka berniat akan membagi tubuh Chanyeol menjadi dua setelah ini?'

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar bisik-bisikan tidak jelas itu. Oh, apalagi yang terakhir itu. Lupakan saja!

Bagaimana bisa kedua primadona kita ini bisa berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah? Padahal mereka ini tidak pernah akur sama sekali. Bagaikan seekor kucing dan tikus.

Lagi-lagi, kalian harus menyalahkan kedua orang tua mereka yang memilih tinggal bersama sebelum menikah. Bukankah itu tidak baik?

Terserah, Mereka tidak perduli dengan hubungan orang tua mereka itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mereka sepertinya harus terbiasa dengan ini. Mungkin, setiap harinya mereka harus berangkat seperti ini.

**CEKLEK**

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Ia segera mengubah air mukanya menjadi kembali ceria. Bahkan, hobinya yang sempat menghilang kemarin pun kembali muncul.

"Chanyeollie~ Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Dengan seenak jidatnya, Baekhyun mendudukan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol. Si korban hanya diam tidak menolak. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini, jadi dia tidak bingung lagi.

"Apakah kau memiliki alter ego?" Tanya Sehun sembarangan. Baekhyun mendeliknya tajam, kemudian kembali bermanja-manjaan dengan Chanyeol. Tidak membalas pertanyaan Sehun yang bisa di samakan dengan sebuah ejekan. Mungkin?

"Lepaskan, Yeollie-ku!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Luhan dan melemparinya tatapan tajamnya.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau diam saja?!" Bentak Luhan seperti seorang wanita yang sedang mengomeli pacarnya yang ketahuan selingkuh. Luhan memegang lengan Chanyeol, namun sebelum jari lentik itu menyentuhnya, tangan cantik Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuh, Chanyeollie-KU!" Bentaknya menekan-KU dalam kalimatnya. Memperjelas bahwa hanya dia saja yang boleh menyentuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya dapat memeijit pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit.

"Kau lihat! Gara-gara kau Yeollie sakit seperti itu!" Tuduh Luhan sepertinya sedikit berlebihan. Sehun menatap wajah cantik Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Chanyeollie, kau sakitkah? Dimana sakitnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang mengkhawatirkan namjachingunya.

"Baekhyun, berdiri!" Titah Chanyeol, nadanya terdengar memerintah dan menakutkan di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Berdiri di samping Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan kedua jari tangannya bertautan. Chanyeol melirik kedua tangannya itu.

'Benar-benar seperti yeoja' Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berkelahi seperti yeoja? Bisakah kalian tentram barang itu sehari saja? Aku pusing mendengar mulut kalian mengoceh. Aku benci dengan orang yang berisik!" Papar Chanyeol dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika akan menghabiskan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam. Baekhyun merasa air matanya akan jatuh. Oh tidak, sebentar lagi teman-temannya akan tahu jika ia ini adalah anak yang sangat cengeng.

"M-m-mianhae," Ucap Baekhyun terputus-putus. Chanyeol mengerinyitkan alinya bingung. Suara Baekhyun seikit serak dan terputus-putus, tidak seperti tadi.

"Luhan, jika kau mau mengganggu Chanyeollie. Ganggu saja dulu, aku akan ke toilet sebentar" Ucap namja cantik pecinta eyeliner itu dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan pandangan yang terus saja tertuju pada lantai. Chanyeol melihat itu merasa bahwa saat ini hatinya tengah bergemuruh hebat. Rasa bersalah yang teramat besar tiba-tiba saja melingkupinya.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

"Yeollie, aku ma-"

Baru saja Luhan akan mengatakan suatu hal, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa satu patah kata pun.

Mulutnya ternga-nga tak percaya. Matanya mengerejap-rejap.

"Kasihan~" Kata Sehun dengan wajah prihatinnya. Tangannya di lipatkan di dada, kepalanya menggeleng prihatin, sedangkan kakinya menyilang. Luhan menatap Sehun geram. Ingin sekali ia segera mencabik-cabik wajah tampan itu, segera kalau bisa.

**^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol memeriksa satu demi satu bilik toilet, namun ia tidak menemukan namja cantik itu.

"Aishhh! Kemana bocah itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Mencari seseorang eoh? Tapi, sepertinya orang yang sedang kau cari bukan di antara bilik-bilik termenung itu.

.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Aku kan tidak bisa menahan air mataku ketika seseorang menegurku seperti itu" Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Uh, pemandangan yang sangat manis untuk seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berada di balik pintu.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya terkesan datar, namun terdengar khawatir. Aneh bukan?

"K-kau… kenapa kau tahu aku berada disini, Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun masih menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Hah~ Maafkan aku" Tulusnya. Chanyeol menghampiri namja cantik itu. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian, Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Ulijima"

Baekhyun mengerejap-rejapkan matanya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali. Chanyeol mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu.

Suara bel masuk telah berbunyi, memanggil para siswa untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas, Chanyeollie" Ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Tapi, tangan Chanyeol telah menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Ia menatap tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia memegang pergelangan tangannya. Debaran itu kembali ia rasakan, darahnya berdesir hangat.

"Temani aku disini. Kita membolos… Bersama" Sorot mata itu. Baekhyun merasa jika sorot mata itu menyembunyikan setitik kesedihan di sana. Tapi, apa itu?

Baekhyun tidak melawan, ia menuruti permintaan namja tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi itu. Ia melirik kembali bagian tangannya dan ternyata Chanyeol belum melepaskannya.

Asal kalian tahu, saat ini perasaan Baekhyun sungguh sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak senang, ia sedang berduaan bersama namja yang ia cintai. Oh ini sungguh di luar dugaannya dan ini juga adalah hal yang membanggakan, itu pun hanya menurutnya.

Baekhyun melupakan bahwa mereka sedang membolos dari pelajaran Jung Seonsaengnim, guru matematika. Membolos sesekali tidak apa juga kan? Baik, itu memang pemikiran yang buruk untuk seorang siswa, namun ia tidak dapat menolak permintaan orang yang ia cintai. Tidak akan bisa.

Mereka terdiam, membiarkan semilir angin memainkan rambut mereka. Perasaan canggung mulai menyelimuti aura di atap sekolah ini.

'Bahkan, kehangatan ini sangat sama'

Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun pun berpindah, menggenggam tapak tangan Baekhyun, mengaitkan jemari mereka. Baekhyun yang terkejut sontak menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

'Apa kau ada masalah, Chanyeollie?'

Baekhyun sangat ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, namun ia mengikuti kata hatinya yang menahannya dan membuat mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat bahu kokoh itu tampak sedikit bergetar

Mereka tidak menyadari seorang namja cantik dengan mata bening nan tajam tengah mengintip mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sialan kau, Baekhyun! Tidak akan kubiarkan Chanyeol jatuh dalam pesonamu lebih dalam lagi! Tidak akan! Ugh!"

**TBC**

**Annyeong, berry update lagi nih hehehe… maaf kalau pendek banget yah. Gak berry kasih tahu alasannya pun kalian tahu alasannya kenapa ff berry yang chapter itu pendek-pendek hahaha…**

**Itu kok terkesan maksa banget ya momentnya. Entahlah, berry juga bingung dengan tulisan berry sendiri #aneh**

**Udah banyak kan scene nya ChanBaek? Hahaha**

**Makasih yang udah support berry ya. Berry terharu banget asal kalian tahu hiks… hiks…**

**Rencananya berry bakal bikin ff ini jadi angst wuahahahaha #EvilLaugh. Baru RENCANA. Hehehe**

**Thanks for all my readers untuk RnR yang sudah kalian penuhi… makasih banget yaa…**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU AND CHANBAEK**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
